Amor clandestino
by YUKI-NII-Oo
Summary: Es difícil resistirse al encanto de sus infantiles ojos que te miran con tanta pasión, a su energía que te embiste en efusivos abrazos. Es imposible no haber caído de rodillas ante su voz. James suele absorberlo todo y volverlo suyo. Teddy no tarda en ser arrastrado, j hacia algo a lo que jamás ha puesto resistencia.


**N/A:** Harry Potter no me pertenece, todos los derechos son de las editoriales la WB y su autora J.K Rowling. Yo tan solo hago Slash sin fines de lucro más que el regalo de su tiempo para mis historias

**Autora: **YUKI-NII

**Rating:** NC 13

**Género:** Drama/Romance

**Resumen: **Es difícil resistirse al encanto de sus infantiles ojos que te miran con tanta pasión, a su energía que te embiste en efusivos abrazos. Es imposible no haber caído de rodillas ante su voz. James suele absorberlo todo y volverlo suyo. Teddy no tarda en ser arrastrado, j hacia algo a lo que jamás ha puesto resistencia.

**Pareja:** Teddy/James

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:. .:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

_**The little doll´s dream**_

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:. .:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

-Lo siento – fue lo primero que dijo, antes de levantar la cabeza y mirar cómo es que los grandes y enormes ojos que aun tenia James se hacían pequeños, temblaban – lo siento – repitió por segunda vez-

La habitación había quedado sola cuando la puerta del baño se abrió, la voz un tanto dulce y con ese acento extranjero que se le había pegado de su madre llego hasta Teddy. Victorie se secaba el cabello mientras lo veía por el espejo de la cómoda anunciando haber terminado y que era su turno.

-¿Quién ega?- pregunto girándose para ver como el cabello del futuro auror cambiaba de color azul a rojo, un "nadie" susurrado por este y Victorie lo dejo pasar, a veces no entendía a Teddy ni sus repentinos cambios-

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:. .:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

Albus lo oyó llegar, vio la puerta ser azotada y el grito a modo de regaño de Harry llego hasta arriba, suspiro mientras pretendía seguir caminando por el corredor, Lily jalaba a Hugo hacia la cocina por las escaleras traseras y él paraba un momento para recordar cómo es que se hacia un hechizo silenciador.

Había escuchado un pequeño sollozo desde esa habitación. Pensó en ir por su padre aprovechando que era un sábado por la tarde, tal vez él tendría más suerte con James y este le diría que diablos era lo que pasaba en realidad. Que él no se terminaba de tragar eso de la presión de ser el nuevo buscador de Quidditch para gryfindor que había puesto su hermano mayor como escusa cada vez que su humor cambiaba e inconsecuentemente se encerraba en su cuarto.

Pero su cabeza negó y continuo caminando, no podía hacer magia fuera de la escuela no importaba que estuviese en segundo año ya, era contra las reglas y no quería meterse en problemas mucho menos cuando había llegado a convencer a Scorpius de jugar un poco en un parque muggle con las bicicletas que los padres de ambos les habían dado en su cumpleaños.

Miro hacia atrás, lo único que podía hacer era no dejar que nadie se acercara lo suficiente al cuarto de James, no quería que nadie más pudiera siquiera escucharlo hipear.

De alguna manera lo sospechaba, le había dicho Scorpius cuando dio la cerrada vuelta en la tercer curva junto al lago. Eran más de las seis y su padre estaba sentado en una banca compartiendo un café junto al señor Draco quien los miraba de vez en cuando al pendiente de ambos.

Ya no son niños. Le había repetido muchas veces su padre al de Scorpius pero este solo se alzaba de hombros y pretendía jamás haberlo escuchado.

Rio al recordarlo, el señor Draco hacia los mismos gestos que su hijo cuando se le decía algo que era obvio pero no por eso aceptable en dentro de su realidad. La mirada ahora interrogante de el joven rubio que se había detenido un metro atrás un tanto enojado por dejar de ser escuchado por su mejor amigo cayó sobre él quien al notarlo viro, moviendo su cabeza hacia un lado para alentarlo a continuar. Y el de ojos grises negó cruzándose de brazos, haciendo una seña con el dedo que le indicaba al de cabellos oscuros que lo quería ahí.

Albus suspiro por cuarta vez regresando para detenerse frente a él mientras sentía la verde mirada de su padre en su espalda.

-Se puede saber ¿qué es lo que sucede? – Albus lo vio no entendiendo la pregunta en realidad, Scorpius espero y al no obtener respuesta solo cerró los ojos para continuar – primero estas preocupado por James y de pronto ríes de veras que no te entiendo –

El de ojos verdes solo sonrió, satisfecho de darse cuenta, cuanta era la atención que el otro le brindaba y la exigencia de querer comprender. Así que soltando la bicicleta a un lado se acerco hasta a él rubio para pasarle un brazo por los hombros y acercarlo lo suficiente para susurrar.

-Estoy feliz de que estés aquí – declaro inocente. Admirado secretamente de la accesibilidad con las cosas muggles que Scorpius solía tener solo con él, se alejo del rubio a paso rápido para montar de nuevo. Giro su cabeza un poco y sonrió aun mas – eso es todo lo que pasa – y dándole al pedal de la roja bicicleta decidió terminar la vuelta –

Estuvo lo suficiente lejos como para no poder escuchar el "tonto" que Scorpius le dedico al final.

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:. .:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

Hoy es domingo y la tradición familiar indica que toca ir a visitar la madriguera. Todos estarán ahí, podrá ver al tío George y la tía Angelina con quienes se enfrascara en una plática cerrada sobre estrategias y buenos entrenamientos para poder ganar la copa. Vera al tío Ron jugando con su padre y a la tía Hermione aprender a cocinar junto a la abuela Molly. Albus y Rose trataran de adelantar el libro de transformaciones mientras Lily y Hugo juegan una nueva partida de ajedrez mágico.

Y él hará hasta lo imposible para ignorar como es que Teddy caminara por el gran jardín junto a Victorie de la mano mientras que el celoso tío Bill los vigilara desde la ventana de la cocina. Y es entonces cuando el abuelo Arthur lo alejara de la única manera que conoce, trayendo a la linda tía Fleur que lo tomara del brazo y lo sentara junto a ella en esa pequeña salita para conversar con los demás.

El ambiente familiar flotara en el aire y la armonía rodeara a todos y cada uno de ellos menos a él, que no ha soportado más de lo que imaginaba. Terminando con la única opción sustentable, irse a encerrar a la última habitación hasta el ático.

Donde Albus entrara, lo ha estado siguiendo con la mirada todo el día y ha ido tras de él en ese instante que ha desaparecido lo mas sigiloso que pudo. Y en silencio se sentara a su lado, se recargara en el costado y lo mirara a los ojos. Diciendo sin usar palabras "lo sé"

Será vergonzoso. Quizás hasta estúpido, primero se enojara y lo negara. Pero los ojos verdes de su hermano le recuerdan a su padre y entonces desistirá, y solo alzara sus hombros despreocupadamente para dejar caer su cabeza hacia atrás mientras cierra los ojos.

Sus sentimientos se han convertido en un fiasco. Y eso hasta su hermano lo sabe ahora.

El día ha terminado y antes de volver a casa despedirán al tío Charlie que hoy viaja a Alemania pues un dragón oriental ha sido encontrado en Brienz. Le darán besos y abrazos, le desearan todos buena suerte.

Y cuando suba a su habitación será emboscado por dos pequeños enanos que se hacen llamar sus hermanos con la ayuda de un líder grande y de oscuro cabello que es su papá. Lo tumbaran en el suelo y rieran.

Y será ese el único momento que existe para olvidar por algunos minutos, entre hipaos de risas que aun se les escapan del pecho y la cabeza de Albus apoyada en su hombro que el pensamiento surgirá enérgico y con un suave calor, ya no está solo y Albus se lo ha mostrado de la forma más sincera; que aun puede confiar en la gente que le rodea.

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:. .:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

A penas han empezado las vacaciones, y las cosas pronto se vuelven aburridas. Lily y Albus se han quedado en la madriguera mientras James ha decidido estar en casa y así esperar las tardes para comer con su padre. No lo había notado antes, cuando es que realmente era el tiempo en que podía estar en ocio por que usualmente lo utilizaba todo.

Pero este año es diferente, pues no ha quedado con ningún amigo para salir, confiado, demasiado para su orgullo, en las promesas que Teddy le ha dado la última semana de clases mediante una carta donde las palabras "juntos" y "te quiero" fueron suficientes para convencerlo de rechazar todas las invitaciones y así pasarlas con él joven ahijado de su padre.

Promesas. No son más que ilusiones vacías de algo que no sucederá, porque no debió creer que Teddy dejaría a Victorie de la nada, ella siempre es primero, ella siempre lo es todo, ella se convertirá en su futuro.

James no puede ofrecerle eso a alguien mayor que él, no hay experiencia y no tiene nada sustentable, apenas ha cumplido los 14 y ya es un estúpido más que derrumba el corazón. Cierra los ojos mientras continua poniendo la mesa para cuatro que su padre le ha indicado por Red Flu.

La abuela Andrómeda viene de visita junto a Teddy.

Y no puede evitar tener esa ansiedad por escapar, no está aun listo para enfrentar esa realidad que ha visto hace unos días en la habitación del metamorfomago. Porque no quiere aceptar que aun tiene esperanza y que continúa esperando a que las palabras dichas en esa carta sean verdad.

Es un idiota y lo sabe.

El amor fue hecho para otra clase de personas. Para esas que no están a la espera de un deseo egoísta. Interponerse en una relación debería ser un delito.

Se deja caer en la silla, preguntándose cuál sería la multa a pagar por ser un infractor de la ley.

Las llamas verdes pronto captan su atención y se levanta como un resorte para correr a la cocina. Ha huido cobardemente y aun sabiendas de esto no le importa, la voz de su padre llamándole desde la sala le obliga a salir.

Si su padre supiera cual es la razón de su tardanza seguramente y sin temor a equivocarse mandaría a castrar a Teddy. Ríe ante la posibilidad que se le antoja divertida y satisfactoria tal vez no esté tan mal que su padre sepa. Después de todo ser Auror debe de tener alguna clase de beneficio.

Saca primero la cabeza, su largo cabello le llega casi hasta los ojos. "córtatelo" le ha repetido la abuela Molly hasta el cansancio pero no puede porque entonces los largos dedos de esa mano cálida del futuro Auror Jr. ya no se enredaran entre sus hebras tan agradablemente como siempre.

James – escucha el llamando desde atrás, provocando que se le erice la piel y se ponga recto – mi querido James estas tan grande ¡oh Merlín! mira tu cabello, tu padre no debería permitir eso. Harry dile que se lo recorte un poco –

Exige Andrómeda mientras se acerca a un estático adolescente que solo se deja hacer mientras es abrazado y revisado minuciosamente por esas manos arrugadas y le llega el olor a alquitrán que los abuelitos suelen tener, ve como su padre solo niega aun sonriendo ante la diversión que le causa la indignación que Andrómeda sigue mostrando en su rostro cada vez que cree encontrar algo "mal" en su nieto no oficial.

¡Merlín! tan delgado – suspira reincorporándose sin soltar la mano de James en el proceso – ¿estás seguro que engrosara Harry? – y levanta el rostro para ver la afirmación del ojiverde mientras camina hacia ellos y se instala tras su hijo, tomándolo de los hombros – oh por cierto…Teddy tardara un poco, dice que aun tenía que ir al ministerio por eso del Hipogrifo que se han encontrado vagando, ¿Dónde dijo que lo había visto?...bueno no importa, llegara más tarde – y soltando al adolescente se dirigió con sus conocimientos perfectos de esa casa que visitaba hacia al comedor –

Aprovechando la lejanía que la propia Andrómeda había dado, James tomo la oportunidad para girarse y ver como su padre tenía esa expresión perdida que ponía cuando estaba pensando en algo. Aparto suavemente el agarre sobre él y soltó el aire que hasta entonces había retenido sin querer. Porque ahora podría inventarse una excusa para desaparecer cuando Teddy llegara.

- Papá – y los ojos enormes y profundos le enfocaron, y él decidió ser mejor un mentiroso que enfrentarse a todo eso que se le revolvía en el estomago y le hacía querer saltar desde el segundo piso – no estaré durante toda la comida he quedado con un amigo, con Tracy Nott para ir a Florean Fortescue – la ceja derecha de Harry se alzo con incredulidad, James no había mencionada nada esa mañana – se me olvido avisarte – prosiguió como si pudiera leer la mente de su padre –

- Puedes avisarle a Tracy que te retrasaras, él entenderá – hablo calmo, la voz de Andrómeda comenzaba a llamarles desde el comedor –

- Pero es importante – y junto sus manos en forma de suplica, y no era verdad, nunca salía con Tracy era un tanto incomodo, sabía que buscaba más que amistad, pero fue la mejor salida que encontró. Era además de mentiroso, un cobarde – llevo esperándolo todos estos días –

James Sirius Potter lo sabe, que no existe nada en este mundo que Harry no le conceda por más pequeño que sea, y no es que sea un caprichoso ni siquiera un malcriado, pero no ha encontrado mejor manera para no enfrentarse a Teddy. Ve como su padre vacila antes de agachar la cabeza derrotadamente.

-Está bien, está bien pero no vuelvas tarde ¿lo prometes? – y se inclina para levantar su dedo meñique a la altura del rostro de su hijo que sonríe y asiente efusivamente –

-Lo prometo – y entrelaza su pequeño dedo con el de Harry –

-Harry, James ¿Por qué tardan tanto? Falta un poco de pan y el… ¿donde está James? – Andrómeda se acerca hasta a Harry que se ha quedado viendo a través de la chimenea – Harry, ¿sucede algo? –

-No, James había quedado con un amigo y se le había pasado decirme. Se ha ido – y se gira hacia la mujer que lo ve por unos segundos antes de suspirar y negar con la cabeza. Se acerca un par de pasos más a él y se coloca a su derecha –

-Lo sabes ¿no, Harry? – le pregunta con la voz suavemente. Las llamas verdes se encienden de nueva cuenta por la chimenea y un cabello rojo carmín es lo primero que se asoma por ella. – Teddy, en hora buena – le recibe Andrómeda, tomando del brazo a ambos hombres y decidiendo ignorar la mirada interrogante que aun el jefe de aurores tiene sobre ella –

Si Harry no se ha dado cuenta ella en definitiva no se le dirá.

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:. .:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

-Con que a tomar un helado– ríe sin siquiera quererlo, la cara que ha puesto James es un verdadero poema, sigua asintiendo ante los ojos chocolate que tiene frente a él – vaya James no me esperaba un si tan imprevisto, aunque debo admitir que es agradable la sorpresa pero como ves – le indica extendiendo sus brazos hacia el jardín principal de su casa – hoy es el cumpleaños de mi madre. No puedo salir – suspira resignado – pero si quieres mañana, ¡oh no! mañana es sábado y la señora Pansy querrá verme también, ¡rayos! –

El sonido de un ligero PLAF se sitúa junto a Tracy que baja la mirada para ver como el elfo de la familia se retuerce sosteniendo un pequeño traje color blanco.

-Su madre ha mandado a Figgy por usted joven amo – alza la ropa que tiene lo más alto que su pequeña estatura se lo permite – Figgy ya tiene listo su traje joven amo, Figgy debe dárselo –

James mira un poco más al elfo pequeño y con ese extraño brillo en su piel oscura y decide que es mejor retirarse de una vez, no aguantaría mucho si la madre de Tracy lo alcanza a ver y empieza a elogiarlo solo por ser hijo de Harry Potter. Él solo es un adolescente que aun no ha hecho nada, por eso es molesto escuchar siempre las mismas palabras que llevan explicito a su padre en cosas como "el salvador del mundo mágico" o "él debería ser el ministro" son sugerencias, las otras son halagos y unas mas ideas que deberían llevarse a acabo.

A veces quisiera entender toda esa absurda adoración que sienten por su padre. Pero no lo dice, prefiere guardarse esa pregunta en su interior, no cree estar listo para escuchar cosas buenas y hasta malas de todas las personas que conoce y son su familia.

Levanta la mano en son de despedida para irse, quizás vaya al callejón Diagon a ver los nuevos artículos de Quidditch que hay en la tienda junto a las túnicas de Madame Malkin. Tracy alcanza a sujetarlo de la muñeca impidiendo su retirada y lo acerca él. Sus ojos se encuentran y James baja la mirada no soportando la fuerza que tienen los chocolates ojos de su compañero de escuela. Tienen esos rasgos serios y varoniles que se presentan cuando algo le emociona justo como cuando va tras la blugger en el campo.

-Sabes James – se relamió los labios obligándolo a sostenerle la mirada - aunque las circunstancias no me hayan permitido ir contigo esta vez no quiere decir que desistiré – lo soltó lentamente para volver a sonreír tan alegre como en un principio – los polvos están en la esquina a la derecha – le indico con un dedo antes de girarse y oír el sonido que provoca una desaparición –

Tomo el traje que aun Figgy le tendía y se dirigió rumbo a las escaleras. No se había equivocado, para su satisfacción, James Potter era muy interesante y conquistarlo un reto que merecía ser ganado.

Después de todo él también formaba parte de las victimas que el buscador de Gryfindor había dejado durante estos años sin querer.

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:. .:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

Teddy tenía un cierto parecido con su madre le había comentado una vez su abuela Andrómeda cuando era pequeño, si había algo que no le gustaba enseguida trataría de hacer algo para remediarlo y no pensando nunca seguiría muy de cerca sus instintos actuando por impulsibilidad.

Su humor quedaría al descubierto con el color de su cabello, su energía y magia serian destinadas a jugar con su cuerpo cambiándolo de todas las maneras posibles a placer y sin conciencia.

Jugueteo con las puntas de su cabello rojo pálido, tenía el mismo color desde hace mas de una semana, si alguien le preguntara el momento exacto en que este cambio de un color azul a esa tan extravagante rojo chillón, él se vería improvisando una muy buena mentira que trataría ser convertida en la verdad que el necesitaba.

No quería admitir que James tenía más control sobre el que él mismo. Jalo su cabello un poco más, había tratado de cambiar el color pero este solo duraba máximo por una hora antes de regresar a ese rojo que empezaba a cansarle.

Porque cada vez que se miraba en el espejo o que su cabello osaba caerle frente a los ojos le recordaba que la verdadera naturaleza que poseía le decía que este mostraba sus sentimientos. Por dentro se estaba desangrado de desamor y era algo inevitable.

Él mismo lo había propiciado. No hagas cosas buenas que parezcan malas, había escuchado en un restaurant muggle. Pero qué sentido tiene explicar algo que ni él mismo entiende. Como podía explicarle a su padrino a Harry quien le había cuidado con tanto amor casi como si fuese un padre. No podía simplemente eso era imposible.

No quiere excusarse con James bastante daño le ha hecho ya como para tratar de decirle que esa noche con Victorie era la última y que eso ambos lo sabían.

Ella se ha convertido en alguien feroz y Teddy se lo permite, es su castigo por haberse enamorado de alguien más mientras la tenía a ella. "Eso no se hace" le había susurrado en el oído la joven de larga cabellera mientras lo desvestía con las mejillas sonrosadas por el esfuerzo de no llorar.

Tedd es el único que debería estar pagando. Victorie no tiene la culpa y James no ha hecho absolutamente nada más que ser el mismo. Es una persona terrible por eso no hace nada para arreglar las cosas ni con la que sigue siendo su novia ni con la persona a quien realmente ama.

Cierra los ojos intentando una vez más cambiar el color de su cabello, un tono acre antes de pasar a un oscuro verde que se tiñe desde la raíz hasta la punta dura tan solo unos segundos, cuando Teddy abre sus ojos el color rojo sigue ahí.

Andrómeda lo observa todo desde la ventana de la cocina, esta tan o más triste que su propio nieto. Se siente inútil de no poder ayudarlo, pero no puede hacer nada más que ver, Teddy ha decido por si solo mantenerse en silencio y ante eso no puede hacer nada. Forzar las cosas solo haría que la situación empeorase. Porque para ella también resulto hiriente darse cuenta del estado de James.

Cierra las cortinas con ambas mano y se dirige a su habitación escaleras arriba. Ambos tienen que salir solos de esta situación.

Andrómeda quiere seguir pensando que Teddy encontrara la forma correcta con terminar de manera pasible las ilusiones de un niño, como lo sigue siendo James, mientras reprime la regla dentro de ella que reza fiel que el primer amor no se olvida.

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:. .:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

James nunca ha sido muy comunicativo pero de repente se ha aparecido ese domingo en la madriguera junto a un joven de cortos cabello y mirada afilada de nombre Tracy Nott, que se ha presentado educada y automáticamente con todos como la pareja oficial del primogénito de Harry y Ginny, él cual no hecho reparo alguno en negar o afirmar cada cosa que sale de la pequeña boca del más alto.

Todos están sorprendidos, las mujeres se ríen y lo felicitan, halagando de paso lo caballeroso que es Tracy. Lily le ha saltado encima pidiéndole que la lleve pronto a comer un helado como a su hermano y donde la palabra "cuñado" suena más como un chantaje de una pequeña niña que se saldrá con la suya que una familiaridad adoptada.

Ron le ha dado un codazo a Harry que aun no ha dicho nada, se ha mantenido al margen observando los ojos de su hijo que le ven en la espera de algo, suspira ruidosamente y se acerca lentamente hasta donde él se encuentra y le revuelve el cabello cariñosamente antes de volver sus facciones más serias para ver al chico de cabellos castaño que deja de sonreír por un momento.

-Mucho gusto señor Potter, soy Tracy Nott – se presenta extendiendo su mano hacia el mayor que lo ve un poco mas antes de levantar la suya y estrecharlas, Tracy ha comenzado a respirar de nuevo cuando puede divisar un muy sutil sonrisa hacia su persona la cual corresponde aun mas grande –

Albus que hasta entonces había estado tentado a decir algo poco amable hacia ese chico alto y que solo ha visto en la escuela tras James le resulta sospechoso, busca con la mirada la de su hermano, porque de pronto se siente perdido y no entiende que es lo que está pasando. Y parece no ser el único con esa sensación ya que su padre no ha terminado de darle su absoluta aprobación a Tracy.

Y a la vez le parece tan lógico lo que su hermano ha decido hacer que de pronto la confusión pasa hacer una sensación de idiotez e indignación al percatarse de que es lo que el mayor pretende con eso. Camina hacia la cocina donde está seguro encontrara lo que James ha provocado.

Ahí recargado en el fregadero con ambas manos se encuentra Teddy. Se pasa la mano por el cabello repetidas veces antes de empezar a caminar de un lado a otro con demasiada ansiedad. Hoy Victorie no ha venido, pues ha decidió visitar a la hermana de su madre a Francia por su cumpleaños. Así que el metamorfomago se encuentra solo, solo y desesperado ante lo que se le presenta frente a él.

Albus se da cuenta entonces de algo importante. James ha dejado de pensar con la cabeza, se siente herido y a la deriva, así que está buscando en Tracy lo que Teddy nunca le dará y es solo para Victorie.

Se retira del marco de la puerta despacio y lentamente antes de de girarse y encontrarse con el rostro del alto castaño que le sonríe amablemente, enarca una ceja e inconsciente espera ver a su hermano junto a él, no lo está.

-Hola Albus – le saluda inclinándose un poco hacia el menor que ve dubitativo como sigue caminando hacia la cocina sin ninguna restricción –

La cabeza del ojiverde gira rápidamente, retrocediendo los pasos que ha apenas había dado. Teddy esta frente a un sonriente Tracy que se recarga en el mesón con un gesto divertido, el ceño del Auror Jr. se frunce, abre su boca con la clara intención de decir algo cuando el castaño se incorpora y suelta una risita.

-Así que esta es la competencia- susurra bajamente dejando de sonreír para darse la media vuelta y así salir. Ve los ojos verdes de Albus que no se ha movido aun y le regala su sonrisa de siempre –

James se ha convertido ahora en el objetivo de una silenciosa guerra.

**.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:. .:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.** **.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.** **.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.**


End file.
